


Wild Side

by Libraric



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft diaries - Fandom, aphmau - Fandom
Genre: Cussing, Face-Fucking, Fucking, Knotting, M/M, Oral Knotting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rape/Non-con Elements, Werewolf Courting, Werewolf Sex, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libraric/pseuds/Libraric
Summary: !UPDATED VERSION OF "NOT THIS WAY" BY NOGEKO (NOW LIBRARIC)!The people of Phoenix Drop have a celebration during the night of the full moon. Everyone is enjoying themselves, although something seems wrong with Garroth. Laurence, while eyeing up Garroth, sees something strange in his eyes. Something feral.Knowing Garroth is going to turn soon, he ignores it.Little does he know, Garroth has been looking at him as well.
Relationships: Garroth Ro'Meave & Laurance Zvahl, Garroth Ro'Meave/Laurance Zvahl
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	1. Oh, Fuck Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! If any of you remember me I wrote "Not This Way" around 4 years ago and didn't add anymore chapters! I've updated the first chapter and written the second chapter. I'm reposting due to my major change in skill over the years. The first chapter is edited based on the fact that it is written in a drastically different style than the second. 
> 
> If you have any criticism please tell me! I'm open to changes and advice on how to better improve the writing/story!
> 
> P.S. Spacing may be weird

Within the marketplace of Phoenix Drop, villagers are gathering in the clearing for a celebration. At dusk, the only bright lights are the moon peeking from the distance, the stars glittering above like white sprinkles, and the light pink hue of the fairy lights on the borders of the clearing. Tonight is the full moon.

Everyone is here. Lady Aphmau, being the Lord of our people. Currently garbed in a purple dress with frills, her dark brown hair crowned with lavenders. One’s eyes would need to be broken not to latch onto her figure for even a second. On her side, lies her sword sheathed in a leather scabbard. Even during a merry event she still feels as if she needs to be on guard, lurking in the shadows could be anything. Alongside her, many other villagers chattering, their conversation being covered by the fast paced music playing.

Next to me lies a man so obviously stricken with love. Letting my eyes roam the oblivious Garroth has become a favorite pastime of mine. Realizing that I had no chance with Lady Aphmau has made my heart wander, towards him. His everything. His sculpted body. His greenish blue eyes. His light blond hair. His unwavering loyalty. Even his animal features, the cream colored tail and ears. I’m enraptured.

His jealousy for anyone, namely me, for pursuing Aphmau romantically triggered something in me. I want him to feel that way for me. 

But at the moment, side glancing at his turquoise eyes, I saw him staring straight back at me, with a perplexed face. His pupils dilated and eyeballs covered to the point of slits. As I begin to hear quiet pants coming from his person, the feeling of cold fear hits like a wave through my body. My hand slowly moves over to grasp his shoulder, to snap him out of his daze.

"Garroth?" I slowly shake him, "Are you okay?"

His eyes go soft. His tongue pokes out of his mouth slightly, like a dog. His mouth slightly curves into a smile as he slightly turns his head to the side. 

Ah, tonight is that night. He is going to transform. Nothing should happen from it other than the physical aspect and slightly lower inhibitions. It should just be like every other time he transformed. Just a big puppy to deal with.

"Oh, sorry... I'm just... Out of it." He removes my hand from his shoulder.

"Are you sure?" I chuckle, feeling relaxed as I remembered the reason for his uncharacteristic behavior. I stick out my tongue and jokingly begin to pant and bark. “Ruff, ruff, ruff!”

His eyes widen as his tongue shoots right back into his mouth. He looks down with a slight flush on his face. "Shut up..." He mutters.

I woof at him a few more times to elicit more cute reactions but all he does is growl back at me, his ears flattening against the sides of his head in embarrassment. His eyes begin to squint and he hesitantly retreats to Aphmau's side on the other side of the lit up plaza.

Normally I'd chuckle at something like this but the situation isn't what I'd want it to be. His tail is now wagging. Wagging for Aphmau.

I can feel a frown forming onto my face. I... I shouldn't think about it too much. Aphmau and Garroth already prefer each other company wise over mine. I wish he could see she isn’t interested in him, like how I had finally come to the realization a while ago. 

I look up to the slowly darkening sky, the moon higher than it was before. Should I keep an eye on Garroth to stop him from doing anything stupid? I shake my head at the thought. He is responsible enough to take care of himself, he has many years of handling this side of him under his belt.

I shift my gaze towards the joyful crowd of villagers dancing to their heart's content. The cheery music playing along with the cool air show a sign of this being a wonderful night to come.

"Laurence!" Hands from behind me wrap around my neck along with the cheerful shout.

I turn my head backwards and bump my forehead against hers. Her grasp increases ten-fold and she sticks her tongue out. Real mature for a Lord's daughter and especially for her age.

"Cadenza," My voice stern and devoid of emotion, "What have I told you about sneaking up on me?" My face stayed flat, although my cheeks betrayed me and twitched up. I’m happy to have someone distract me from the issues of my heart temporarily.

She leaps up and wraps her legs around my waist, unfazed by my in jest, cold demeanor. Leaning all her weight forward she causes my body to edge onward like a horse. Muffled giggling erupts right by my ear.

"I don't give a rat's ass Laurence, humor me." From my currently limited sight of her she sticks her nose up in the air and makes a forced huffing noise.

She unfastens her hold around my body and slips off. Her hand makes way to mine and pulls me towards all the commotion. "Dance with me, just like all those times as children." Soft blue eyes look up into mine, unwavering determination shows.

"How can I say no?" I wink and move my shoulders to the groove of the music giddily and filled with sarcasm. She thrusts both hands into my chest pushing me a notch backwards. "Not like that!" She pouts.

"How should we dance to a song such as this?" I reach out my hand and wiggle my eyebrows. "Shall we do a fast-paced tango, Cadenza?"

"I was thinking so, to out-do all the others." A cat-like, full-tooth grin takes form on her face.

I slide one hand towards the upper side of her back, she brings hers to my neck. Our leftover hands slip together and squeeze, we raise them parallel to our bodies. Beginning slowly, we mirror each other’s actions and take long strides around. Soon, we begin to speed up our pace. I raise our clasped hands up to twirl her around. Our fast-paced tango leads to many missteps, bruising one another’s toes. Although our jubilation from the dance overrides the pain. 

Though, we should really stop if we don't wish to visit the healer for injuries to our feet. I furrow my brows at the truth in my thoughts.

As my lips part to voice my worry, a scream echoes through my eardrums. "Lady Aphmau?!" I shout gently pushing Cadenza out of my way and begin my sprint towards my Lord. The sight I came to witness was terrifying.

"Gah-... " My throat tightens up as my eyes widen till the crisp air begins to sting them. "Garroth?" I barely even push out a murmur.

Garroth lies on the ground clutching at his body. I look up at the sky. Fuck. 

The moon lights the entire marketplace up, giving everything an ethereal white hue. Garroth howls in pain, clutching at the armor wrapped around his limbs and torso. His hands soon eject claws and begin spitting out hairs. The claws scrape through the platemail like butter, soon disposing of all of it in shreds on the ground.

“He needs our help!” I shout, this has never happened before. Watching his body contort and fur appear as if fire on paper.

My legs shake, like a coward I'm shaking when I should be protecting Lady Aphmau.

I shakily yank my sword out of its sheath. Desperately trying to ignore his tremendous size I charge, his attention diverted towards me. Lady Irene have mercy on my tainted soul.

He's sporting an erection. Most likely it rose to claim Lady Aphmau in his animalistic state. I stretch my arm back and prepare to slash his chest before I hear a screech once again.

"Laurence!" She cries out, "Don't injure him!"

I wavered and was met with fearful eyes. That was one of the worst choices I've made in my life. Claws scrape my armor-plated stomach ripping through like parchment and barely even running over my skin.

He pulls his arm back and uses his claws to hammer me in the gut, the force pushes me to the ground and onto my back. The pain from the fall immobilizes me and I curl into a fetal position with slammed shut eyes. Stomps make their way into my direction followed by heavy breathing in my armor's torn area. I attempt to roll away only to find myself being lifted in the air and teeth roughly bite into my belly and lower back area, scraping although not piercing my flesh.

Shouts from the villagers and the sound of swords being pulled out silences the music. I feel growling vibrate across my skin which he could sink his fangs into and kill me at any moment. I'm frozen with fear.

Garroth jumps back in which causes my heart to leap and turns around, dashing away from all of the screaming. I open my eyes a smidgen to see the fairy lights are becoming smaller and smaller as shadowed trees become the current background. Where are we going? This is the main question burning itself in my mind.

His head lowers, I begin to feel grass slide against my head. He speeds up after deciding all fours was the best way to go. My hand reaches up to grab his snout which elicits another growl that pulsates against my skin.

Is he going to eat me?

\------  
He's been sprinting for hours without fail. Drool pools on my stomach with a repetitive lick of his long tongue every few minutes.

Sticks and mud have sticken themselves onto my numb, flailing body parts including my head. I feel completely and utterly disgusting. Although I'm more ashamed than anything else, being bested and kidnapped like this.

The wind slaps my hair against my slightly blood crusted face. We're in an unfamiliar forest biome, has he really ran that far from the village? This is unreal. A voice in my skull screams silently.

He makes a sudden halt and drops me on the ground. I groan loudly from the aching pain of the fall. His snout reaches my forehead and he licks my nose. My arm stretches, it feels cramped up, and I rub my slobbered up nose in disgust.

His head looks side to side and he begins to dig at the upward bend of a tiny hill. Small patches of dirt fly behind him but even as the minutes fly by he's hardly gotten anywhere. A smile creeps up on my face despite the situation.

A whining noise escapes from his position and he begins to dig faster because of his frustration. Clawfuls of dirt fly leaving the small patches ashamed in the foreground. The beginning of a weak den is being formed from his devoted digging.

He scrapes his claws down after a few more heaves and backs up. His mouth picks me up from the same area his teeth embedded themselves previously and he carries me to the disappointing shelter area.

"You have a lack of survival skills even with all of the wolf blood coursing through your veins." I weakly spout at him which he retaliates with the pad of his deadly paw pressing against my mouth.

He could kill me at any moment. His claws easily ripped through my once thought impenetrable armor. What's he thinking with a brain muddled beyond comprehension?

His forepaws pin my body on the ground and barbarically with his long, dastardly claws rips the rest of my armor off. Without care of my pained cries he continuously rips and scratches my skin with blood dripping down in little dribbles or small beads.

I begin to screech with pain with tears threatening to form on the line of my eye sockets. His tongue roughly licks at my chest bringing small bouts of comfort to my copious amount of wounds loitering around my body. This is... Oddly arousing.

I froze and blushed at that thought.

His licks stop as my body is now completely bare. Something warm presses against the sensitive crease of my leg. I look past the paw pressing my body down, his penis is sticking straight up while visually pulsating.

He slides his paw up my chest and to my neck. A long claw penetrates my slightly parted lips and ghosts around the inner walls of my mouth. It reaches too far and nudges my uvula, I recoil back from the sudden wave of nausea.

It retracts from my mouth with a trail of saliva following. He crawls forward presenting his erection and slowly nudging it towards my mouth. Oh shit, oh fucking shit.

He wants to fuck me.


	2. At Your Whim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LAURENCE GETS FUCKY WUCKYED

I looked up at the pink, dog-like cock of the large blond-furred beast known as Garroth. He thrusts, causing the bottle sized member to grind against my mouth, which I've clamped shut. The tip rubs around my face, one of my eyes closing to avoid having the head poke the wet, sensitive ball. His precum is lathered up on my face, probably giving it the appearance of a glazed pastry.

Growling out of frustration, he stops thrusting his hips. His clawed, furry hands grab at both sides of my head and his sea-blue eyes stare into mine, pupils blown out. Fuck. 

My scratched hands raise up to grab his wrists, both too big to properly wrap my fingers around. Slightly trembling, I attempt to reason with him by showing his canine brain that I am in command. Keeping my eyes trained on his, I shout out, "Stop this right now, Garroth! Aphmau will be disappointed in you for this!" I look away for a split-second and blush, "I'll also be very... Very upset with you! I mean it!" Voice wavering on the last part, I tighten my grip on him, fingers sinking into his creamy coat.

Everything stills. Garroth's quiet pants and the night's winds filling the silence like the gentle song of a lute in a tavern. Against my bruises I feel the cool dampness of the grass and variety of weeds, green juices smearing my skin. Only the light of the moon peeks through the clusters of leaves acting as a natural ceiling.

The body heat of the wolfman above me protects me from the harsh touch of the flowing air. If Garroth wasn't trying to defile me, I would find this encounter to be romantic, something that would make my heart flutter with joy. His veiny penis remains ever present, slowly rising and falling with his fidgets, twitching and leaking from the tip.

I get hopeful, maybe this standstill from the mention of Aphmau is helping him get his thoughts together. We can stop this... This madness and he'll apologize after the moon. Everything will be fine. Our relationship will be untainted and we can laugh about this tomorrow.

Instead, pressure from the heated-humanoid paws of Garroth squeeze my skull tightly. 

My mouth opens to attempt another plea. Big mistake.

It was wide enough for him to shove the pointed tip through my parted slips and over the underside of the head. I gagged. My immediate reaction was to move back, but his airtight clasp was keeping my head in place for him to fuck into.

My legs went up kicking into the air attempting to land on the turned man. Weak hands pushing into an immovable, fur covered chest. Mouth stretched and pliant to the unstoppable force that is Garroth's veiny dick.

Heart-rate erratic, nose inhaling and exhaling as if I'm dying for air, and the secretions of both of our body fluids pooling around the philtrum (area between upper lip and nose) and creases of my mouth. All of the different areas of negative stimulation make my eyes blur and flood salty tears.

After minutes of only having a small amount of his member penetrate my mouth he stills, only to make a harsh thrust bringing my face in what can only be described as the pubic area of the wolfman. 

The head of his dick bumps against the back of my throat, bile rising from the sickening unpleasantness of the uvula getting rammed into. Garroth's cock is the only thing keeping my vomit from exiting my body. The absolutely disgusting amalgamation of precum, saliva, and bile making the gagging even worse.

Completely sliding out until only the tip caps my wet cavern like a cork, then ramming back into the back again, rinse and repeat. My face slaps against his crotch every other second, the smell of sex and his dog stench permeates my senses like a virus, slowly and infecting my entire body. My disgusting face wetting his fur with all of our combined liquids.

Stuttering, the appendage stays in my mouth, the near base part quickly entering and exiting, like he's grinding his lower body against my face. This feels horrible, absolutely horrible, I want to push him away and vomit all of the contents of my throat and stomach onto the ground, and scream obscenities at the werewolf. Another feeling, down below, rivals that.

Down below being my own erection.

I'm so fucking hard. Deep inside of me, I've always wanted Garroth. Looking at his jacked body during sparring sessions when he disposes of his plate-mail in the heat. Sweat dripping down his well toned pecs, his rippling abs. The up and down motion of his Adam's apple when he's breathing heavily from exertion. ...Just being able to be dominated by a man I find so attractive is something that drives my loins insane. Even the wretchedness of everything currently happening, it's so arousing. If only every second didn’t feel like a fountain of puke was going to erupt from my throat.

The tightness of his hands on my head is stinging, claws nestled in my hair and scraping at my scalp. Slowing down until my face is just pressed into his nether regions and cock buried to the hilt in my throat, he stops. Confused, but unable to see anything due to my face being well acquainted with the lower area of his body, I struggle a bit more. What is Garroth doing?

Oh fuck.

At the base, something grows behind my teeth. The fleshy area grows orbish, at a snail's pace, my fucked-out brain too sluggish to register what it could be. Too dazed to register the orb of sensitive skin growing in my mouth.

Only till a throwing ball sized object stretched my lips uncomfortably around it with my jaw more forcibly parted than it already was. A knot. I never expected to get so close and personal with him in his werewolf form to see how many similarities it shared with an ACTUAL wolf.

All of my energy sapped from my body, I could merely brush my hands against his legs, a sad attempt in pushing him away. The head twitches at the back of my throat. Suddenly warm, thick liquid drizzles into my throat like frosting being dispensed into a cream filled donut. The cream in this case being sperm. The donut being my gullet.

I'm forced to swallow the gut-churning mixture of all of the secretions that have built up in my throat and mouth if I don’t want to have it enter my lungs. Swallow. Swallow. Swallow his release. 

It doesn't stop.

Soon I'm at the point where I'm just drinking the semen that is being poured directly into my throat to avoid choking. My throat bobs, I elicit loud gulping noises. It's all so nauseating, but I'm mentally gone enough to where it's making my cock leak, twitching and begging to spurt.

Garroth's meaty rod rests in my hot oral hole. My tongue is squished at the bottom of my mouth. Tasting his salty, saliva coated flesh. 

With every sudden pump of his liquid I feel it pushing out of him. It keeps going and filling my stomach with his steamy spunk. 

For what feels like almost an hour of being stuck in this uncomfortable position, my back stiff, shoulders tight with discomfort, eventually his fat knot begins to decrease along with the amount of seed going down my esophagus.

The flaccid member slides out of me and the hands on my head let go.

Seizing the opportunity, my body attempts to rise up to create distance but I fall upon attempting onto the chilling dirt. I rise again, on my hands and knees, and feel puke rise up my throat. I immediately begin gagging onto the forest floor. Chunks of food from the party rise and plap onto the ground, along with all of the cum that was emptied into my stomach. My throat burns from the stomach acid that tailed along with all of the other shit inside of me.

Tears from simply vomiting dribble down my face, accompanied with snot and spit. Between spews of the disgusting mush erupting from my mouth, I let out pained sobs. Oh fucking Irene this feels absolutely unbearable. My innards feel like they are on fire, my throat feels like it is being eaten up. 

Losing all strength that had kept me up to eject all of the crud in my body, I find my face and upper body coated with the vomit puddle. My chest heaves, my throat still trying to push out as much as it can, while my labored breathing makes the process all more unbearable. 

Vision darkening, the warm puddle and the cold air are the only things my naked, tarnished body can feel. I can’t move. I’m too exhausted to even lift a finger to escape this humiliating position. I can barely breathe let alone walk.

A hand gently rests itself on the upper side of my body, the furry heat on my hip feeling pleasant compared to everything else. As my vision darkens more, staring out beyond the maze of darkened trees and bushes, the last things I register are a whine next to my ear and a wet nose prodding at my cheek.


End file.
